Evangelion: Girls who like girls
by Asukalover88
Summary: With Asuka and Rei conditioned, Nerv needs more pilots. A continue from "Critical Changes" Heavy Yuri and major Angst
1. We want you

_"You're invited!!"_

Hikari just stared down at two silly looking rabbit smiling up at her as she shifted her sight to Asuka and Rei beaming at her just over the cartoony card.

"So?" Both girls grinned lusciously as they put their hands on their class rep's desk and leaned in closely.

"I… don't know, it's kind of short notice, and my parents really don't approve of boy/girl parties anyway." Hikari frowned as she sat the invitation down and looked restively at the two girls still smiling.

"Ohh don't be silly." Asuka laughed aloud, slapping her hand to her forehead as Rei giggled into her hands, blushing. The brown haired girl sat back, trying to understand what she was seeing before her.

_"Asuka and Rei have been acting strange lately, they're acting like friends or…."_

"There aren't going to be any boys there, it's going to be jus' us girls." Asuka assured brightly, picking up the invitation and opened it.

"It's a sleepover, see?" Rei pointed at the two cartoon cats sleeping together in a sleeping bag.

"Who's going to be there?" Hikari asked curiously as she took the card back, glancing over it as if it had a hidden secret.

"Jus' me, Rei, you, and maybe Misato." Asuka ran off the names, tapping her chin as Rei smiled cheery, nodding at each name.

_"That's not a lot of people for a sleepover."_

"Well, I guess it could be fun." Hikari finally gave her consent; both girls squeaked with glee as they grabbed each other, and jumped up and down. Hikari smiled unsurely at the girl's sudden reaction to her answer and she was about to ask them something else, but before she could the two ran off.

"See you tonight." A strange lusty smile grew up Rei's face over her shoulder and held it until Asuka dragged her out of the classroom.

_"That was weird."_

Class was ending like always, as everybody got ready to go home and enjoy the sunny afternoon. Hikari just stared out the window as Rei and Asuka's smiling faces kept her thinking.

_"I though they hated each other, I guess I was wrong, but still..."_

The bell rung and the waves of students flowed in to the halls as Hikari fell in line. At her locker, she placed her books in as something felt it's way up her skirt, causing her to yelp abruptly. Turning, she found no one responsible for the unfriendly advance as teachers and students passed by, talking and laughing.

_"Probably some pervert getting his kick's." _

The old black cloud dawned over Hikari's head at this though as she slammed her locker shut and headed for the afternoon sun smecking away outside. The sun blazed hotly, forcing her to shade her eyes as she scanned the school grounds.

_"Boy it's hot."_

Hikari didn't even get to the last step when Asuka stepped from a small group of girls and stood in front of her.

"Hey Hikari are you ready for tonight?" Hikari nodded at Asuka's face, vibrant with a hidden joy of some sort as she stepped off the bottom step.

"Good, here's the way to get there, it's pretty easy but there's a phone number in case." Asuka held up a folded piece of paper for Hikari when Rei suddenly flashed from nowhere at full speed and snatched it. Hikari just watched in slow motion as she caught Rei's sensuous smile from early as she passed.

"Come on, she's getting away!" Asuka jerked Hikari quickly by her arm as they both raced after Rei sprinting ahead.

"Rei! Get back here right NOW!" Asuka screamed wildly after the blue haired girl as she was at a full speed run with Hikari next to her.

_"Why are we chasing her? Asuka could of jus' made up a new, without all this running around."_

Hikari didn't bother Asuka with her questioning, not now anyway.

"I think I know where she's going, Hikari, you keep following her and I'll cut her off at the next pass." Asuka spoke swiftly as she split down an empty alley, her feet never slowing. Hikari nodded as she picked up the pace and continued after Rei.

_"Thank god I run track."_

Hikari panted as she paced her breathing and kept her body movement stable. Rei smirked, hurdling some bushes into the park as Hikari ran around them.

"Rei, stop messing around." Hikari called out as Rei looked back and smiled. The two we're coming up on the large fountain in the middle of the park, passing people with a sickening speed. When out of the corner of Hikari's eye she saw Asuka cutting across the park from a different angle. Asuka's red hair flowed like a river of molten copper in the wind as her blue eyes looked dead set on Rei. Rei looked back at Hikari again, not paying any mind to the red head seconds from blindsiding her and halfway across the fountain, it happened.

"Got ya'!" Asuka tackled Rei at full speed lifting them both over the short edge of fountain and into it's deeper region. With a huge splash both girls disappeared under the water as Hikari slowed herself. Hikari watched Asuka wrestle Rei for the wet piece of paper as other park people watched.

"Not good enough Rei-Rei." Asuka kicked the back of Rei's leg out as she grabbed the paper and watched Rei crash underwater again. Rei came up in a hurry for breath as Asuka worked her way back to the edge of the fountain soaking wet.

"Sorry about that, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Asuka assured as she climbed out and shook herself off. Rei snaked quietly to the edge still in the water as she gave a hurt look to Asuka.

"Can you give her a hand, I think she may have twisted her ankle in the fall." Asuka asked Hikari caringly as she wringed out her hair.

"Yeah." Hikari came to the edge and held out her hand out for Rei as the red-eyed girl took it.

"You look a little hot Hikari-chan, why not cool off." Asuka laughed cleverly as she lightly pushed Hikari. Rei yanked an off-balanced Hikari in the fountain as the class rep hit the water face first. Hikari finally got her feet under her as she coughed and wiped water from her face.

"What was that for, _now _I'm all wet." Hikari moaned as she held her wet skirt out in front of her.

"So are we." Rei said slowly, dripping wet as she could see the anger in Hikari's brown eyes.

"It was fun, it's a nice day Hikari you'll be dry in a half hour, tops." Asuka smirked as she looked to the sun then to Hikari still standing in the water, her face contorting suddenly.

"What time is it?" Hikari's panicky voice made both Asuka and Rei giggle as Asuka brought up her wrist and told her.

"5 after 4:00." Asuka announced as both Rei and Hikari got out of the water.

"I missed my bus! it'll take forever for me to get home now." Hikari looked around as she tried to think where she could still catch her bus.

"Jus' come home with us, it's not that far and I'll buy you a drink too." Asuka simply smiled as she threw her wet hair back over her shoulder. Hikari felt the angry flames snuff out instantly inside her as it hadn't been a big deal in the first place. Asuka was right, it was fun, giving the thrill of the chase and it's watery end. Both girls waited on edge as Hikari smiled to herself and sighed.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Hikari grinned shyly as the other two joined her. The three wet girls started walking and talking about what had jus' happened and their day.

"I would of got away." Rei started as Asuka chimed in rudely.

"No way, even if you had rockets tied to your feet you wouldn't be able to get away from me." Hikari shook her head slightly as she let Rei and Asuka continue to argue to the fact of who was faster. After a short walk and flight of stairs, the three stood in front of Misato Katsuragi's apartment.

"Shoes off and straight to our room." Asuka whispered as she unlocked the door and stepped in.

_"Our room?"_

The apartment was dim and silent as Asuka hit the lights and called out for Misato. When no answer came back Asuka halted the other two.

"Change of plans, let get undressed now so not to get anything wet." Asuka suggested offhandedly as she started to unbutton her shirt. Rei nodded in silent agreement, zipping down her skirt as Hikari made funny noise in her throat. Hikari was truly stunned as her two classmates started stripping down next to her, their clothes were almost completely dry now and…

"Come on Hikari." Asuka egged on as she leaned up from dropping her panties and smirked. Asuka's naked body froze her class rep in place as Hikari's mouth dropped open.

"Do you want some help?" Rei offered nicely from closely behind Hikari as her breath danced across the brown haired girl's neck.

"I think I can manage by… Uh sorry!" Hikari assured as she turned around and accidentally brushed the back of her hand across Rei's blue pubic hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Hikari blushed as Rei looked down at her crotch then back up, and grinned.

"Hehehe no problem." She was caught between her naked classmates as they waited for her.

_"This is too weird."_

Their eyes seem to stare right through her clothes as they were already admiring her firm shape and curves.

"This is a little embarrassing for me, could you look away for a minute?" Hikari stomach flipped despairingly as the two nodded and turned away wordlessly. That eased her mind a bit but not much.

_"Something in their eyes…"_

Hikari stuffed the crazy ideas pooling in her head as she got undressed and leaned up in her birthday suit for all to see.

"Okay." Hikari mumbled as the two turned back around and quickly snatched her by her wrists.

"You take forever Hikari-chan, come on I'll wash your back for you." Asuka declared as she drug Hikari down the hall with Rei. Even if Hikari refused she didn't think she could get away.

_"Well, not naked anyway."_

"I'm really not too sure about this." Hikari protested weakly as Rei laughed sweetly at Asuka.

"We're just taking a bath together Hikari, where's that harm in that?" Asuka looked back, opening the bathroom door as she let go of Hikari and let Rei lead her in.

"I-it's not that, I…" Hikari covered herself as Rei let go of the trembling girl and turned on the taps.

"…worry to much, we know." Asuka finished intently as she closed the door and walked to the cabins for soaps and bubbles. Hikari blinked at this comment as the two girls worked in unison and without bother.

_"Except me whining and crying."_

Hikari knew better, she was at someone else's house, not hers and she was acting very rude about it.

_"How's does that make me look?"_

Hikari took deep breath and sighed.

"So whose back do I get to wash?" This brought grins to Rei and Asuka's face's as they looked at each in silent debate of Hikari's offer.

To be continued…


	2. White wash

_"This is' in so bad."__  
_  
Hikari thought selfishly to herself as the three girls sat in the tub of hot water, washing each other's backs. Asuka continued to brag about something, even though Hikari didn't really care for Asuka's braggery, she continued to listen anyway.

"…So I punched him in his stupid face." Asuka laughed as she pressed her fingers firmly into Hikari's back.

"Hey! Be careful." Hikari groaned lightly as she rolled the discomfort from her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry." Asuka apologized sympathetically as she loosened her fingers a little. The brown haired girl continued to caress Rei's back in front of her as she wondered what was up with Rei.

_"She hasn't said a word since we got in."_

"Are you ok Rei, I'm not washing you too hard I'm, I." Hikari asked thoughtfully as Rei just moaned under her soapy fingers.

"No… but you can do it a little harder." Rei purred with a groan as she worked herself comfortably in between her Hikari's legs.

"Ok, jus' let me know if I'm hurting you." Hikari tightened her massage on Rei's back as Asuka leaned in quietly and whispered.

"She likes it hard, here use this." Hikari jerked a little as a chilly gel hit her neck and shoulders.

"Hehehe, that's cold Asuka." Hikari giggled as Asuka leaned over the bashful girl's shoulder with a purple bottle and squeezed out some of its contents on the blue haired girl's back. Rei's reaction was the same as Hikari's as the cool gel dripped down her front and backside. Surprisingly the cream warmed up quickly on both of their bodies as Hikari shook her head dizzily at the slight hint of cherry blossoms.

"What was that stuff Asuka?" Hikari moaned as she started to feel a strange warmth wash over her.

"Ohhhh nothing, jus' some of Misato's massaging oil, do you like it?" Asuka replied positively as she rubbed her class reps neck tenderly. Hikari felt her breathing getting heavier for some reason as the hot water and rubbing relaxed her to a point of sleep. Hikari noticed Rei was panting wordlessly as her hands danced over the red-eyed girls warming flesh.

"Uhhh, yeah, but I feel a bit strange." Hikari whined tunefully as the warmth spread like a wildfire through her body.

"Your too tense Hikari, jus' lay back and relax." Asuka's words felt dreamily numb in Hikari's ears as she slowly sunk back into the red heads hand's and body. Hikari's wrapped her arms around Rei's middle section as the brown eyed girl saw clearly as day what Rei was panting about.

_"She's playing with herself."___

Hikari didn't understand why the girl was playing with her peachy mounds so openly in front of her and Asuka, Hikari normal reaction would have been to stop touching…

_"Oh, but that feels so good."__  
_  
"Asuka…?" Hikari paused as her face reddened. "…Rei is touching herself."

_"Jus' get out…" _

_"...but?"_

"She's ok, you're doing it to her the right way." Asuka's carefree tone was weird as then she felt her nipples at the same time as Rei.

_"Is she jus' playing stupid her hands are right there…?" __  
_  
Hikari swiftly did a double take at Rei's chest.

_"…Hold on, her hands are MY HANDS!?"___

Hikari froze in place as she realized what she was doing.

_"Then, who is touching me?"__  
_  
"Hikari? Wake up." Asuka's voice purred as the brown haired girl looked back into the German girl's gleaming blue eyes.

_"Asuka is so cute, I jus' want to…"_

It felt like a daydream to Hikari as she leaned forward closing her eyes and touched Asuka's wet red lips.

"Hikari!?" Asuka voice hollered as she splashed water in Hikari's face. Hikari awoke instantly from what was dazing her as she wiped her face and spit out soapy water.

"What was that for?!" Hikari demanded as she glared at Asuka with a furious dislike.

"You kissed her." Rei spoke up, gripping her chest as she looked just as surprised as Asuka.

"Your crazy, Rei was, I…" Hikari couldn't make up her mind as she looked at both girls unsurely. Then sudden guilt washed over her.

_"My first kiss was with…?" __  
_  
"Excuse me." Hikari went completely red as she swiftly got to her feet and jumped clear out of the tub.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Hikari stopped herself from rambling as she bowed sharply at the two Eva pilots and hurried out the door. Asuka and Rei both watched the girl disappear and then looked at each other strangely.

"I'm not that bad of a kisser I'm, I?" Asuka pouted seriously as Rei giggled and leaned into her fellow pilot and smiled.

"I think she'll get used to it, after all she's is going to be…" Rei explained knowingly as Asuka palmed Rei's mouth.

"Shhhhh, Misato told us not to say anything about that." Asuka hushed as she looked at the door, grinning enthusiastically.

To be continued…


	3. First time fight

"I can't believe I actually did that." Hikari hurried into the Asuka and Rei's room as she dried herself swiftly. She had kissed Asuka and felt up Rei at the same time, but why was'in it a big deal to them?

_"They didn't even care, it's like they..." _

_"...liked it."__  
_  
Hikari flashed back to Rei moaning in front of her as she still tasted Asuka on her lips. The class rep touched her fingers to her mouth as she remembered how soft the wildly red head's lips were. A deep blush filled her face as she sat on the edge of the girl's bed and sighed.

_"They sleep together in this one bed?"_

Hikari's curious nature got the better of her as she moved to the middle of the bed and laid down. She felt a strange tinkle throughout her body as she rolled onto her stomach and struck her face into the covers. The brown haired girl inhaled deeply as she could smell both Rei and Asuka's scent on the red and blue blankets.

_"I wonder what they do in here..."_

"Tired Hikari?" Asuka interrupted Hikari's thoughts as Asuka smiled playfully with Rei next to her in the doorway.

"I-I was jus' relaxing, it's nothing." Hikari lied as she was'in going to ask outright, that would have been embarrassing and awkward. Rei and Asuka stepped into the room, glaring seductively at her wrapped in matching towels.

_"There's that crazy look again."_

Hikari squirmed uneasily on the bed as both girls leered forward and climbed on to "they're" bed and straight for Hikari.

"Your so cute sitting there all naked on our bed like that Hikari-chan, your making me all wet inside, how about you Rei?" Asuka whispered hotly as the blue-haired nodded and inched closer Hikari. Hikari was surprised and a little shocked by what Asuka had just said as the red head also reached out and touched her thigh.

"Rei told me how gentle you were with her, but I'm afraid no one touch's my little wonder-girl without touching me too." Asuka sneered slyly as she started making small circles on the brown-eyed girl's leg.

"W-what d-does that m-mean?" Stuttered Hikari as both girls were almost on top of her.

"It's simple Hikari." Asuka grunted as she grabbed the surprised girl's left hand and pulled it to her chest, But just as Asuka finished placing the girl's hand, Rei swiftly grabbed Hikari's other hand and stuck it to her breast as well.

"Sooo, who has nicer breast's Hikari-chan? Rei! Stop cheating!" Rei paid little attention to Asuka's protests as she gripped the girl's hand, forcing her to unwillingly grope her chest. With her eyes closed in complete bliss, Asuka and Hikari glared at Rei as she started moaning low and slow.

"Why are you two actin..." Hikari asked softly as Asuka cut her off by pushing Rei back from Hikari.

"You had your turn, you greedy bitch!" Asuka snapped harshly as Rei snarled aloud and pounced on top of the red head.

"You kissed her first, you slut!" Rei barked back as both girl's attacked each other ruthlessly. Asuka pulled a handful of Rei's short blue hair as Rei slapped Asuka hard across the face and roll next to Hikari.

"Hey you two, cut it out..." Hikari begged mercifully as she tried to break the two up, but caught Asuka's elbow to the nose. Hikari saw stars instantly as she fell back on the bed, her eyes rolling around in her head. She could feel the blood ready to race as she pinched her nose quickly. Asuka and Rei continued to fight as they rolled off the bed, screaming and exchanging blows.

_"Why does this feel... great?"_

Hikari felt a sexual surge jolt her body as the pain felt so real it made her blood boil. She'd never been in a fight before, afraid more than anything of it, but getting hit just now was unbelievably awesome.

"I got you now!" Asuka yelled spitefully as she brought her fist to bear on poor Rei. Hikari quickly climbed off the bed and kicked Asuka off Rei. After rolling.

"Hey what the...?" Asuka barked sharply as her and Rei both looked up at Hikari in disbelief. The girl stood panting heavily with blood running from her nose as her fists trembled wildly.

"Hit me again." Hikari gnarled, jumping on top of Rei, her nose dripping blood on Rei's chest. Rei just stared up at Hikari unsure what to do as Asuka got to feet, giggling and wiped her own bloody nose.

"I didn't know you were into pain and pleasure Hikari-chan." Asuka smiled as she stood over Hikari and grabbed a handful of the girl's hair. The brown-eyed girl moaned loudly, grinding her crotch into Rei's tight stomach as Asuka pulled back on Hikari's hair and smacked her in the face. Hikari turned and tackled Asuka to the ground as the back of Asuka's head bounce off the floor.

_"I'm fighting, I'm really fighting."__  
_  
Hikari's body and mind shook with this though as she slapped Asuka again. Rei quickly jumped on the brown haired girl's back and wrapped her into a headlock. Asuka somehow got her feet up and kicked both girls off her. Rei and Hikari stumbled back as they both hit the wall, with Rei still holding Hikari in her arms.

"Do you really think _you_ can beat _us_ up?" Asuka got up in a hurry and darted forward, her fist leading the way as it connected with Hikari's mid-section. Spittle and blood shot from Hikari's mouth as she slumped over Asuka's fist.

"Yeah, I do!" Hikari yelled harshly as she threw her head back and caught the corner of Rei's eyebrow which burst with blood. Rei let go of Hikari but not before Asuka punched her in the left eye. Hikari return the favor to Asuka but nailed her in the right eye instead. The smell of sweat and blood filled the room as the three all looked at each other, panting, with evil smiles, but just before they could continue their rumble an angry voice shook the room.

"What on god's green earth is go on!?" It was Misato's voice as she stood in the doorway with the most dumbfounded look she muster. The three girls all looked at Misato as the older woman tried to figure out just what the hell she was looking at.

All three were naked, cover in each others blood and sweat. They all had bloody noses, Asuka and Hikari had black eyes on opposite eyes, Rei's lower lip and eyebrow were split open. The room on top of this was a complete mess, looking as if someone was murdered in it.

"Would someone mind explaining this to me?" Misato tried to keep her voice calm as the three remained quiet, still, and bleeding.

"Never mind, go get cleaned up and Rei come with me, your eye is a mess." Misato slapped her own face and walked out.

_"What I'm I going to do with these crazy girls? I'm going to have to split them three up and get a bigger place if there going to fight like that."_

Misato asked herself as she rubbed her temples and walked into her room.

To be continued...


	4. The 4th child

After getting cleaned up a second time, the three girls found themselves in front of an angry Misato.

"I would like an explanation for what I saw earlier, but I don't know if I'll get the truth." Misato glared at all the girls but mainly Asuka as they all looked at their hands folded in their laps.

"Soooo Rei, Asuka, go to your room and start cleaning it. I need to have a word with Miss Hikari alone." Both girls got up and looked at Hikari. Rei smiled softly as Asuka looked at her with a "you tell, you die" look in her eyes and held it.

"Now, Asuka!" Misato raised her voice at the red head as she stormed off with Rei in tow. Misato waited for their door to close then turned to Hikari sitting nervously in front of her.

"Miss Hikari Horaki, I have a few questions for you so please answer them to the best of your ability, ok?" Hikari nodded rapidly as Misato smiled.

"It's ok, you're not in trouble. I know how _troublesome_ those two can be." Misato leaned forward, lifting her suitcase to the coffee table and opened it. Hikari sat perfectly still, but against her will her hands started to tremble. Misato didn't even have to look up to know what state Hikari was in.

"I told you you're not in trouble now jus' relax." Misato lifted a clipboard up and looked over at the girl.

"I'm sure Asuka started what happened earlier so don't worry about her, she'll get what's coming to her and that's a..." Misato assured sternly, but was suddenly cut off by Hikari.

"I-It was'in h-her Miss Katsuragi." Hikari spoke up raggedly as Misato's face filled with confusion.

_"If it was'in Asuka? Then Rei…? No, Rei wouldn't... it couldn't be."_

"It w-was me." Hikari admitted, while Misato flipped through the clipboard, hiding her shock.

_"Ritsuko doesn't have anything in here about this girl being violent? So what set her off?"_

Misato shook her head of the building thoughts in it as she just wished Ritsuko would have done this; she was terrible at this kind of thing.

_"Why can't someone else do the recruiting."_

"Ok, I'm sorry I jus' dazed for a minute. I'm just going to ask you some simple things like where you live and how's school going, nothing too serious." Hikari nodded as Misato's eyes drifted over her cute frame and face. The questioning continued for about 20 minutes until Misato cleared her voice.

"Now Miss Horaki, what I'm about to tell you is top secret and is punishable by death if repeated, understand?" Hikari swallowed deeply as she forced herself to focus in on Misato's hard eyes.

"Yes, I understand." Hikari confirmed.

"You are to be the 4th child." Misato was straightforward as Hikari's jaw dropped.

"We at NERV feel it's time to start improving our pilot ranks, and you have been selected to fight the angel's alongside Rei and Asuka." Misato continued as she kept her tone devoid of emotion.

"You are to start training ASAP; you'll be piloting unit-05..." Misato could feel the girl's mounding fear and worry as she knew the worse was still to come.

"But what about my sisters and school, what about..." Hikari began to panic as Misato raised her hand slowly.

"You don't have to worry about school and for your sisters." Misato sighed lowly. "You don't have them."

This broke Hikari's heart to hear as she just didn't understand.

"Your sisters are..." Misato swallowed hard this time as she had more to tell her.

"Clones of you."

Hikari's eyes when wide with shock as she stared completely stunned at Misato.

"W-What do you m-mean c-clones of m-me?" Hikari fumbled.

"They are you Hikari, jus' an older and younger version of you." Misato really cursed Ritsuko for making her do this to such a sweet, young, innocent girl.

"That's n-not true!" Hikari voiced loudly as Asuka and Rei cracked open their door and listened.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's true. You were born 3 times Hikari, in a lab in NERV HQ at different times." Misato felt a sharp pain in her heart as she watched the bewilderment build in Hikari's face.

"But my parents, they..." Hikari looked fearfully at her shaking hands.

"Made up, basic brainwashing, your memories were created by NERV, then we put you with your other selves to live what we or anyone would call a normal life." Misato frowned as Hikari jumped to her feet.

"It's a lie, YOUR LYING!!!" Hikari screamed with tears in her eyes as she started hyperventilating.

_"No, no she's lying, there's no way, my parents love me and my sisters too!"__  
_  
"Calm down Hikari." Misato got up with an out stretched hand to comfort her.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you lying bitch!" Hikari slapped Misato's hand away then cried into hers.

"Hikari please understand this, you were _made_ to pilot an Eva like a lot of your classmates. I know you don't want to hear this but you have to and you have to learn to accept it." Misato looked over to see Rei and Asuka standing in the hall, watching. Hikari quickly toned down her sobbing as she looked up to Asuka and Rei standing next to Misato.

"So, I'm not real I'm I? I'm j-jus' some test tube baby with fake memories of a loving family, is that right?" Hikari stared at all three girls.

"Yes, I'm sorry Hikari, but..." Misato forced a smile as she put her arms around Rei and Asuka. "...Maybe we can be your loving family now."

"I-I..." Hikari tried to smile like the others but couldn't. "...Wish I was DEAD!!!" Hikari yelled vacuously as she ran to the kitchen.

"Hikari, STOP!" Asuka made a B-line after Hikari with Rei next to her. The disturbed girl started to yank open draws left and right, spreading their contents on the floor blocking the two for only a moment. On the counter Hikari found what she was looking for and grabbed it.

"Hikari don't!" Asuka and Rei jumped Hikari as she tried to turn a kitchen knife on herself.

"I don't want to live! I'm jus' a damn clone, no one will ever love me!" Hikari struggled as she cut Asuka's arm and slash wildly at Rei. Asuka screamed gripping her bleeding arm as Rei pinned Hikari's arms down and looked right into her wet brown eyes.

"That not true..." Rei's voice was soft as a tear fell from her eye. "I'm a clone too, but I've found someone to love me, Asuka and Misato seen past my imperfection."

Hikari slowly dropped the knife as a new wave of tears burst forward. Both Asuka and Rei held Hikari on the floor as they too started crying. Misato held her mouth with tears flowing as she stared at the three girls lying on the floor wrapped together emotionally and physically.

_"Damn you Ritsuko, goddamn you!"_

To be continued...


	5. Raging rescue

Hikari walked out of her school in the late afternoon as she had been in the library longer than normal, she took the back way around the building as she heard loud scuffing and harsh words. Hikari looked around the corner first as she saw four girls standing against one. Hikari made out the "one" girl instantly. Rei had a very distinct look, the blue hair and red eyes were hard to miss. She didn't know three of the girls very well; she had seen them in school but other than that they were complete strangers to her. The fourth one was an American exchange student, Rebecca Roberts. The long-haired blonde with bright blue eyes, she was pretty and from a rich family, but her Japanese was as bad as her manners.

Sudden the Yankee girl slapped Rei's books from her hands and pushed her down. Rei did nothing, not a word of protest or feeble begging, and only started to pick her books up instead. The blonde laughed and said something vulgar as she kicked Rei over. Hikari had enough as she rushed pass the staring girls and pushed Rebecca away from Rei.

"Leave her alone!" The class rep said darkly as Rebecca quickly bounced back.

"Or what? You'll tell the principle? I'll get 3 days tops, then I'll be back for you, fucking Jap-o plick." Becky threatened bitterly as Hikari's fists tighten until they glowed white.

"Hikari, I'm fine." Rei slowly leaned up as Rebecca kicked the blue haired girl in the face, sending her back to the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm not done with you yet, you red-eyed weirdo and you..." Rebecca's finger and eyes pointed daringly at Rei as she turned her attention back to Hikari. That was it, Hikari snapped on the inside as she blasted the American snob in her stupid, smug face without warning. The long haired blonde's hand covered her face instantly as Hikari slugged her in the stomach. Rei just watched in amazement as Rebecca fell back with Hikari already straddling her. The two hit the ground as Hikari glared violently at the girl below her. The brown haired girl grabbed Becky's collar, cocking her fist back.

"I told you to leave her alone, but you wouldn't listen!" Roared Hikari as her fist dropped like a 10 pound hammer on Rebecca's right eye. A shocked murmur spat from Becky's throat as the class rep dropped her fist again, left eye, again, nose. One of the watching girls stepped forward to help Becky as Hikari elbowed her in the gut, causing her stumble back. The breathless girl hit the ground next to Rei, her face coiled agonizingly as she held her stomach, fighting for air.

_"Is that really Hikari?"__  
_  
Rei wondered as she managed to get to her knees and watch the bloody event unfold before her eyes.

"P-Please… S-stop!" Rebecca cried out as Hikari just punched her in the mouth. Both the top and bottom of Rebecca's lips exploded open with fresh blood as a few drops splashed Hikari's face.

What was she doing? She only needed to hit the girl once maybe twice, so why was she beating the living shit out of this girl? For Rei? For justice? No, it was something more primal, almost animalistic. She didn't realize it then, but she was grinning from ear to ear as she stopped punching and began slapping the bleeding girl. The watching girls had now taken off as they didn't want anything to do with the insane class rep or the situation she was putting herself in. Rei watched in horror as Rebecca's head rocked left to right violently, her eyes closing slowly.

_"She's losing consciousness."__  
_  
The blue haired girl struggled to her feet as Hikari raised her arm once more.

"You like bullying people, does it make you feel good? Look where it got you now, you fucking cunt!" Suddenly a hand gripped her wrist as Hikari struggled to bring it back down on blonde's already ruined face.

"That's enough Hikari! She can't feel it now." A stern voice demanded and pointed-out as Hikari's heart and blood started to slow as she looked back to see Asuka Langley Sohryu, standing into the sunlight with a frown.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed her!" Hikari's grinning face cracked as she lifted her bloody hands. Her face warped as a loud sob pushed passed her trembling lips. Head bowed, tears dripped straight from Hikari's pitiful brown eyes to the beaten girl under her. Asuka jerked Hikari off Rebecca and slapped her aggressively. Rei stood about two feet away, holding her side with one hand and pawing her face with the other.

"We need to call for help." Rei said shortly as Asuka nodded, still holding Hikari's wrist tightly in her hand.

"And you are in big trouble, Miss Class rep." Asuka's voice held intimidation as Hikari felt like punching the cocky German girl in the face. Asuka was no better than Rebecca sometimes, always running her mouth and insulting everyone. Hikari's eyes betrayed her as Asuka glared back at her unexpectedly, their eyes meeting in a menacing way.

"You want to swing on me now, is that it?" Asuka palmed the girl's face and pushed her back callously. Hikari's set her feet with a snarl as she wound-up. Hikari's fury sparked her forward as she was ready to destroy Asuka where she stood.

"STOP IT HIKARI!" The brown haired girl froze in mid swing, her bottled up rage and anger ready to send the red head into next week, but even so, Asuka didn't even flinch as she just shook her head. Rei held Hikari around the waist as the brown eyed girl came back to her senses again.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I'm so s-sorry." Hikari finally broke down as Asuka connected the three in a group hug. Hikari sighed longingly as the heat from both Asuka and Rei's body soothed her. Hikari's eyes widened as she looked up at Asuka's now grinning face, but it wasn't the red head's cute smile that surprised her, it was her roguish fingers.

"Did you get all wet from beating Rebecca up little Hikari-kun?" Asuka's fingers gingerly worked up Hikari's inner thighs and skirt as they found a giant wet spot on the bottom of the girl's panties. Exhaustion took the brown eyed girl's body as she fell into the red head's arms, panting for breath and serenity.

"Rei, wake sleeping not-so-beauty up and explain to her Hikari had nothing to do with this, then get on her cell phone and call Sakura, Miki and Kikyo and tell them the same, if they know what's good for them." Asuka ordered as her fellow pilot nodded and pulled at a water bottle from her bag.

"And let's get you clean up before someone notices you." Asuka leaded the sobbing girl to the bathroom as they both heard a splash of water behind them. After an hour or so Asuka's plan paid off as Rebecca said some older guy tried to rape her, and Hikari and the others had found her beaten bloody. The other three girls kept their mouths shut and Hikari kept her perfect reputation. Only Hikari felt a little guilty as Asuka and Rei went about like nothing had happened. They now knew her dark side, the vicious thug, the sadistic girl that got off on beaten the shit out of people.

_"A closet masochist..."___

_ "...and a violent one at that."_


	6. New pilots

"They'll be here tomorrow Misato, so don't forget to pick them up." Ritsuko mentioned demandingly as she watched the captain from her computer. Misato smiled lopsidedly as she sipped her drink and hit her cigarette.

"Don't worry Rissy I'll get them…" Misato teased with a striking pose as smoke crept up from her mouth.

You're not bored with Asuka, Rei, and Hikari already are you, Ritsuko Dear?" Misato sneered as she sized up the older woman.

"We don't know how many angels there are and after what happen to Shinji after his... breakdown, we need to assemble the other Evangelion pilots quickly." It had almost been a complete disaster with the first angel attack after Shinji's total mental breakdown left him in a coma. The girls managed to destory the angel but at a heavy cost. Rei was laid up for a week and Asuka's Eva was almost destroy in the process.

"So, who's coming to join our little Nerv family?" Misato asked carelessly as she rounded Ritsuko and stared at the computer screen as the pilot's names, pictures, and backgrounds scrolled down.

"Elly Downington and Zoe Timbers, England. The sixth child pilot of unit 7."

_"Fifth child?"_

Misato though as she only saw one picture.

Liverpool, England

"Miss Downington?" A brown uniformed British woman asked patiently as she waited outside of one of Britain's most secure and guarded zones anywhere in the whole island of the U.K.

"Please come in." A voice replied sweetly as a young girl stirred softly on a wooden stool. The woman outside opened the door and walked in. The room was covered in satin pink, with white frill trimming everything.

"Are _you_ ready?" The ranking officer took two steps as Elly stared into a mirror in front of her, fixing her hair.

"Miss Dawson, good afternoon." Elly knew instinctively what to say as the tall woman's hazel eyes look over at the skinny, white haired girl.

"Elly…, _you_ can't stay locked up in you room like this, this was ordered from the top, you have to go!" Major Dawson's crisp English tone was as strict and stern as any male in the British military and she had taught Elly everything she knew, from piloting her Eva in the stimulators to her sync tests that were improving at a staggering rate, but _she_ was always there and she was the best the English branch of NERV had to offer.

"They don't need us, and they're are plenty of others you can send!" Elly protested firmly as she stomped her foot still fixing her hair.

_"Why us?" __  
_  
A voice mumured inside Elly's head.

"I don't want to leave, I want to stay here." Elly's own pride sparked as she wanted to stay in the U.K. and... _she_ didn't want to leave either.

_"They can't make US!" __  
_  
The voice got louder and meaner in Elly's mind. _They_ wanted to protect their _own_ country, the Island, not to go fight foolishly off in Tokyo-3. _They_ didn't care about NERV HQ; she had the 8th branch to guard, and now her own country was making _her_ leave. Elly turned slowly in her chair as her face twisted spitefully.

"This is'in a game Elly, you have to go." Dawson moved closer as she could sense Zoe getting ready to take over.

"Ya'll can fuckin' burn! Burn in hell!" Zoe screamed as she threw her comb at the major. Dawson dodged the comb easily and for the first time raised her hand to Elly. In a flash Zoe was on her feet in a second. Zoe/Elly gripped the Major's wrist tightly as she shook her head.

"Damn you Zoe!" Elly stood unblinking or flinching as a smile crept up the young girl's face.

Dawson knew all about Elly... and Zoe's... split personalize. It was something most people couldn't understand or put up with. How could this girl even control a Eva went she could barely control herself but that was'in the half of it.

"Cheeky you, going to hit me are ya?" Zoe dirty ascend kept her smiling as she started mouthing off.

"I-I-I wasn't." Dawson stuttered as she knew that this girl was also...

"Hitting the blind must take some real fuckin' nerve to pull off huh Major?" Elly and Zoe were blind too, but there other senses we're 10 times sharper then normal people, and that how they were able to control there EVA. Their split minds and enegry waves gave them a special sight in there EVA that was specially design for them and them only.

"Ya' 'ear _us_ we don't want to go!" Zoe snapped, she would do or say any to protect Elly. Elly always let Zoe take over in stressful of times of anger or depression and she loved every second of it

"Get your things ready you two! And have box up what you don't want. Your going to Tokyo-3 kicking and screaming for all I care and that's final!" Dawson yelled with full reason as Elly held her milky glance at the major's strict tone. The woman turned on a dime and headed back down the hall without another word.

_"They hate US!" __  
_  
Elly and Zoe's eyes watered up to the only person they had admired and respected.

Elly's body twitched as Zoe smashed the first thing she got her hands on. Then _they_ started crying.

_"Major…"__"…"__"…Miss Dawson."__  
_

Tokyo-3

"Who else do we have?" Misato whispered sweetly as she set her chin on Ritsuko's shoulder and pouted.

"Josephine Ferguson, the fifth child pilot of unit 8."

San Diego, U.S.A.

"Slow down Jo!" A girl yelled insanely, tightening her grip on the body in front of her as her "friend" Jo raced her 350-ZX crotch-rocket through the sunny streets of downtown San Diego, smirking wildly.

"Don't be such a damn cry baby Lena, look, we're almost there." Jo assured loudly as she bobbed and weaved in and out of traffic as it turned out of there way, honking.

"Pussies! All of them!" The 2nd branch post was just ahead as Jo sped up even more. All of a sudden sirens wailed on behind them.

"Jo! It's the goddamn cops, slow down." Lena whined feebly as she knew Jo would do no such thing.

"Kiss my ass, you fuckin' PIGS!" Jo yelled triumphantly as she flew the bird and split between two taxi cabs without thinking. Jo rounded a corner to the left, then took a sharp turn down a narrow alley.

"Jesus, JO!" Lena squeezed Jo tightly, paper and trash blew around the two girls as the end of the alley came closer.

"Jo, Jo slow down the streets coming up, Jo! JO!" Lena screamed wildly as Jo burst back onto the street with total disregard, people on the sidewalk dove out of the way as cars, trucks screeched and honked, causing half a dozen fender benders. Jo laughed brightly as she knew she had just missed getting her and her friend killed at lease 10 times.

"Better then any video game, huh Lena?" Jo mocked jokingly as Lena groaned from the crazy ride.

_"Why I'm I even friends with this psycho?"_

A hidden gate opened as the girls passed through it at over-paced speed.

"See?" Blue lights lit the black tunnel hazily as Jo continued to the underground base entrance. Jo slowed at the guardpost as two guards stood watch.

"ID's?" The guard asked as the other leveled off his rifle. Jo and Lena produced their ID's as the guard cleared them.

"Thank you ladies." Jo kicked her bike into gear and passed through the gates. The black haired girl could see down the road that a roadblock had been put up.

"What's this?" Jo wondered as she slowed down again for more guards.

"What's going on?" Lena asked the guard as he looked at a picture in his hand.

"Miss Ferguson, you're going to need to come with us, it's a matter of importants." The guard reported as he moved forward with the other guard.

"I'm not going fucking anywhere, it's my day off!" Jo protested loudly as she shifted up in her seat.

"Please jus' come with us." One of the guards made a grab for the girl's forearm as Jo leaped right off the bike, smirking eagerly. She frog-stomped the first guard to the left and punched another in the face.

"Ohhh Jo." Lena sighed lowly as she shook her head. Jo continued her hand-to-hand combat with the other trying guards as they encircled her with weapons drawn.

"THAT'S ENOUGH JO!" A hard female voice bellowed as Jo looked up to the voice.

"C-captain?" Jo's voice quivered a little as she came to attention instantly, along with the rest. Captain Robin Mason marched up to the young girl, the woman looked straight-faced and angry as hell. Jo knew the look, she should have smiled and cooperated with the guard's request, but like always she had to do things the hard way.

"Stop messing around, Lena go home, and the rest of you, dismissed." Jo's captain gripped her arm tightly as she dragged her off to her awaiting sports car.

"Jo this is very important, your going to NERV HQ." Robin announced as they got into the car.

"Japan? Why? They got enough pilots." Jo moaned as she looked out the window. Robin put the car in drive and headed for the main base

"Jo, I'm your friend but I'm also your commanding officer, this is from the top Steele so your going and that's that." Mason commanded her voice as she knew Jo was about to give her a sly remark.

"Or what you'll spank me? Oh that's right you did that last night, lover." Jo sneered teasingly as she leaned in closely to Robin, breathing lightly into the woman's ear. Robin shrugged the young girl off as she continued to watch the road.

"So, who's coming with me?" Jo smiled evilly, dropping back into her seat as she locked her fingers behind her head and closed her eyes.

"No one, they wanted the best so that's what they get, you'll be under Yui Ikari command, so do what you're told and try get along with the other pilots." Captain Mason ordered as she looked over at the sporty tomboy, slouching in her seat.

"Piece of cake, went do I leave?" Jo inquired sharply, thinking she had a week or two as she yawned aloud.

"Tonight." Robin said shortly as she caught Jo by surprised.

To be continued…


	7. Meeting Jo

"I still don't see why we had to come." Asuka moaned rancorously in the back of the van next to Hikari as they cruised along the coastline.

"I think it's just polite to introduce yourselves, we welcomed you and ya'll be working together with for the time being, so try and get along." Misato smiled from the drivers seat as Rei looked over at her from the passenger seat. Misato had to pick up the two new pilots and decided to bring the others along. She was now responsible for five pilots, their health, mental conditioning everything, but she knew it was going to be easier said then done.

"Who are they Misato?" Hikari asked as she closed the book she was read and looked to the front.

"Well Elly's from England and Jo's from the U.S." Misato though it better just to tell them their names and not go into details. Like Elly's split personality disorder Zoe, who was extremely rude and lacked manners of any kind or Jo's sporadic violence and death wish attitude.

"That's it?" Asuka asked unsurely as she leaned forward with her hands on the back of Misato and Rei's seats.

"I don't even know that much about them so we'll jus' have to see when we get there." Misato assured as Asuka drop back into her seat mumbling under her breath in German as Hikari chuckled next to her.

"What's so funny?" Asuka grunted as she punched the brown haired girl in the arm.

"Nothing." Retorted Hikari as she simply open her book again and started reading again. The last couple of weeks were weird but Hikari was making herself comortable at home with the other girls and fell in line quickly at NERV. They pulled into the harbor entrance about twenty minutes later and parked. The harbor was busy with people loading and unloading everything from small boxes to large steel cargo crates to and from ships as the four girls walked along the water's edge.

"I could've been watching T.V. and eating ice cream right now, but noooo I got to say hello to two more worthless pilots, God I hate my life." Asuka continued to mope and drag her feet as Misato looked back with a menacing glare as the red head suddenly folded in her lips.

"Then why did you wear a dress?" Rei asked shortly as she glanced back at the red-head.

"Because it's a nice day and I wanted to look prettier then you." Asuka turned her nose up with a huff, walking next to Hikari who still had her book open in hand.

"Or maybe you wanted to look pretty for your new girlfriends?" Hikari snickered slyly as she slowly walked away from Asuka's grew contempt.

"Jus' shut up Hikari, no one asked you." Asuka's felt the anger boiling as both Rei and Hikari were getting under her skin.

"Cool it you three, this is her up here." The group turned onto a cement dock next to a large ship docked at it. The on-ramp was just ahead as the girls looked up at the massive ship.

"Jesus you never think how big these things are until your up close to one." Misato stared in awe as she took in the full size of the ship. The group was coming to the back of the ship as a voice screamed from the top deck.

"Hey! You Katsuragi?" The group looked up to a girl standing dangerously on the railing of the ships outer rim.

"Is'in that a little unsafe?" Hikari asked the others as they all nodded and waited for the girl climb down... or fall. From the look of her she was a firmly build girl with short cropped black hair, wearing a pair of pilot sunglasses, jean shorts and white shirt with beer nuts written on it.

"Yes, is that you Jo?" Misato replied in a holler.

"Yeah! Wait right there I'll be right down!" The girl yelled back with a smile as she came down from the rail and disappeared from sight.

"She seems nice doesn't she?" Misato asked the others as they all wore different looks. The girls waited, looking up the on-ramp as Asuka started complaining again.

"What the hell's taking her so long?" Asuka snapped as she looked around.

"Yaahhhhooooo!" Jo screamed as she ran and jumped from the top of the ship.

"What the fuck?" Asuka gasped as Hikari and Rei just stared in awe at the girl falling.

"Jesus, That's like fifty feet up she'll be killed." Misato panicked as the girl hit the water and when under.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Rei said dryly.

"I don't know? That's one hell of a drop." Hikari wondered as she watched where the girl went under.

"Ohhhh, Ritsuko going to fucking kill me." Misato groaned as she hung her head down. Suddenly a burst of water splashed up in front of the girls, freaking them out.

"Hi'ya anyone want to give me a hand?" It was Jo, smiling brightly as the other just stared in disbelieve of the insane girl and her reckless stunt. Rei and Hikari moved forward and helped Jo out. The black-haired girl thanked them and turned to Misato.

"Specialist first class Josephine D, Ferguson reporting for duty." The girl saluted and stood at perfect attention.

"You don't have to salute me Jo, or call me Captain, Misato is just fine." Misato smiled as the others just glared at the wet girl.

"But you're a superior officer." Jo questioned as she still held her salute and pose.

"Fine, at ease, and it's Misato now, that's an order." Misato responded with her own salute as Jo dropped her salute and relaxed. Jo looked strangely at the other as they looked at her like a alien.

"What's your problem?" Hissed Jo as she threw her wet hair back.

"That was dangerous what you just did, what if you'd gotten killed?" Asuka snapped fiercely as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well first you'd be pulling my dead body from the water and second I wouldn't have to stand here staring at the stupid looks on all your faces." Jo retorted spitefully as she rung out her shirt. At this Asuka and Jo started to argue as Misato closed her eyes and looked to the sky.

_"Please God, give me the strength." _

_To be continued..._


	8. Meeting Elly

"So how was your trip?" Misato asked Jo as she looked to the damp American girl in the front seat, digging through a dry book-bag.

"Boring, fuckin' nothing to do but drink in my room and listen to my MP3, alone." Jo sighed dolefully as she rolled down her window.

"Drink! You're not even old enough!" Asuka's tongue fired to life in a ranting rage as Jo just stuck her head out the window into the blasting sea-salt air. Misato stirred a little in her seat as she though about her beer in her fridge. Rei and Hikari stared at Asuka then to Jo as the hazel eyed girl pulled her head in.

"Were you saying something Asuka?" Jo smirked lightly as Asuka's face burned with anger. Asuka hated being ignored more then anything in the world as the black-haired leg started to shake. Hikari giggled quietly as Rei joined her from the back. They had just met but the two acted like childhood friends… or enemies as an all out brawl was just bout to happen.

"So, are we heading home?" Jo looked over at Misato as the major continued to drive, lost in her own world.

"No, we have to pick up the other pilot." Misato reported tensely as she rubbed the wheel.

"English Elly, right?" Jo rolled her eyes as the three girls caught the look.

"What's wrong with her?" Hikari asked out of pure curiosity as the others leaned in again.

"Well, besides being blind, she has a split personally disorder, a complete nutcase." Jo informed callously as Asuka huffed aloud.

"Look who's talking?" Jo held the skin under her right eye down with a finger and spat a raspberry.

"I'm ready to take her over you and I haven't even met her yet." Asuka announced with scowl as Jo leaned into the back with a leer.

"Listen you little Nazi pig, I'm here now, so fucking deal with it." The black haired tilted her face, grinning.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you, Yankee whore." Asuka leaned forward as Jo reloaded, ready to fire again, when Misato suddenly slammed on the brakes. Jo held herself in place with the back of the seats as Asuka flew forward and planted her red lips to Jo's.

Both stared in shock at one other as they parted their lips.

"Knock it off, no more name calling, Jo sit forward and ignore Asuka, she hates that more they anything, Rei, Hikari talk to Jo like a normal girl." Misato ordered austerely as she looked around the stopped van. The group continued on as the violet haired girl sighed.

"So Jo, what do you for fun in the states?" Hikari asked nicely as her book slid to her side for laters. Jo glared out the window as Asuka closed her eyes, breathing wildly just wanting to scream.

"Anything that gets your heart racing." The American girl smiled as her mind geared with hundreds of thoughts.

"Racing cars, bikes, anything with wheels and goes fast…" Jo lifted her feet to the dashboard. "… But simple things too like freeze-tag with friends and crap like that." Jo frowned slightly as she remembered a lot of people dying in tests and accidents; the U.S.A had the highest death rate of all the other countries involved with NERV, about 14 all together had died, even her younger brother and sister.

"Yeah, the states are fun... sometimes…" Jo trailed off as the three in the back listened in silence. Even Asuka paid attention as Jo's tone had change. Misato looked over as the wild girl had calmed down too.

"After we pick up Elly, we'll grab something to eat huh?" Moans of agreement replied from all the girls as it seem like four daughters getting along or trying to at least. Minutes passed as Jo smiled on the inside.

"Misato, may I ask you a personal question?" Jo looked over at her driver as the girls in the back all paid attention.

"Do you ever feel not so "clean" down their?" Jo motioned with her eyes as Misato blushed.

"I didn't even answer your first question Jo, and name one girl who hasn't." Misato countered quickly as she smiled straight-forward.

"Ok, if you got to know. Before I left as had sex with M.P. chick in her dorm at the base I was staying, we were going all scissor city and when she came she pissed inside me a little bit." Everyone gasped at once as Asuka covered her mouth, forcing her breakfast back down.

"And on top of that her parents surprised us right in the middle of this and then, your not going to believe this, the girl shit on me!" Asuka's other hand joined in covering her mouth as she threw-up. Everyone made gross sounds as Asuka turned around and puked again. Jo just started laughing out loud as no one else found it funny.

"Oh shit! I didn't think that would really work!" Jo wiped the tears of joy from her eyes as the others looked at her in amazement.

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked vehemently as Rei rubbed Asuka's back as the red head continued to dry heave.

"That didn't really happen; I just make up disgusting stuff to freak people out, I just can't believe it was her who got sick." Asuka's blue eyes glared at Jo's hazel ones as the same smile never left Jo's face.

"Calm down, we're here." Misato pulled into the airport as Rei helped clean Asuka up. The van stank and stopped at the front as everyone darted out.

"Hey! Find, stay, Asuka, Jo!" Misato couldn't even finish her sentences as the group ran in, leaving their major with the mess and smell.

"Damnit!" The purple haired woman pulled off to find a parking spot as the front door of the airport opened.

"You know who you're looking for… bye." Jo took off as Asuka stomped her foot.

"Who does she think is?" The German girl demanded as Hikari slowly followed the wildly American girl.

"And where are you going?" Asuka snarled as Hikari simply opened her book and continued to follow Jo.

"Do _you _want to keep an eye on her?" Hikari said sharply as she turned away.

"Come on Asuka, let's find Elly." Asuka felt at ease as Rei took her hand and lead her off. Jo looked back from time to time as Hikari just walked with her nose in her book. A sneer worked across Jo's face as she suddenly took off. The brown haired girl didn't even give chase as she continued to walk.  
Jo raced down the wide halls as she saw a bar and hid inside.

"Ohhhh I could murder a drink right now." Jo sat a booth in the back as a waitress came to her table.

"Vodka and red bull please." The waitress looked at the young girl as her hand demanded I.D. Jo smiled as she produced her fake I.D. The waitress looked at her and then the I.D. again. Satisfied, the waitress turned to get the requested drink as the black haired girl sat back and closed her eyes.

"What a bunch of fuckin' stiffs." Jo groaned heavily to herself as she opened her eyes to find Hikari sitting across from her, still reading.

"Aaarggg, why didn't you stay with the Nazi and Blue?" Jo grunted as she rubbed her face.

"We have to watch out for one another." Jo rolled her eyes as her legs started to shake again.

"It's true, I know Asuka can be a little blunt and rude and selfish and…" Hikari explained as Jo was done listening to this mono-tone girl.

"Where's my drink?" Jo looked around as she pulled a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Anymore bad habits I should know about?" Hikari asked lightly as she watched Jo blow rings into the air. The waitress brought back Jo's drink and asked if Hikari would like something. Hikari shook her head as the waitress nodded and disappeared.

"Will I'm…" Hikari began as Jo raised her hand.

"Listen Hikari, I drink to get away for my own problems not to take on yours, understand?" The two fell into silence as Hikari simply when back to her book. A few moments passed as Jo asked dolefully.

"What'ca reading?"

"Stephen king's "gunslinger" why?" Jo perked up a bit as Stephen king was her favorite author.

"I've read all his books, he's a freak and some of his stuff doesn't make sense, but I still like him." Jo smiled as Hikari joined her.

On the other side of the airport Rei ignored Asuka as the German continued to bitch about Jo.

"Urrggg, she's such a bitch! Coming here thinking she owns the place! Who does she think she is?" Asuka grumbled as she walked next to Rei.

"You said that already." Rei said softly as she scanned around the arrival section, looking for Elly. Rei's sharp red eyes found the other fifth pilot with white hair slowly wandering alongside the crowd towards luggage pick-up. The girl wore aviator glasses in a green dress with a white kane, but the girl moved swiftly between people as she didn't even use the stick. Blind or not this girl must sense on a different level and being slapped with a MPD she had things well in order.

"There." Rei pointed as Asuka turned and looked.

"Where?" Asuka stipulated as she glanced in the general region.

"White hair, glasses." Rei tracked her with her finger as Asuka adjusted her eyes.

"She doesn't look blind to me." Asuka winced as she looked back at Rei just smiling.

"It's her, come on Asuka." Rei took Asuka hand again as the stubborn red headed German let herself be lead on… again.

"This is stupid." Pouted Asuka as she already hated Jo and now another weirdo? She had Rei and Hikari, why more? Elly continued to walk as her ears pick up two sets of footfalls following her. The baggage round-about started up as other people collectively huddled around it. Rei suddenly lost sight of the girl as Asuka still wasn't paying attention, listening to her own stomach groan.

"She's gone?" Her crimson reds looked and searched as the girl couldn't be found.

"H-Hey Rei?"Asuka spoke strangely as Rei hushed her.

"What?" The blue haired girl answered as Asuka grabbed her shoulder.

"I think she's found us." Rei looked back to see Asuka being held by her neck with Elly's folded up cane.

"Why are you followin' me, who are ya'?" A scouser lingo rang out she yanked on Asuka's neck.

"Elly?" Rei asked softly as she lifted her palms.

"It's Zoe, Cuntface." The girl smirked as she pushed Asuka into Rei, tilting her glasses down, her pure white eyes glaring at the two. The girl cracked her neck as a small smile worked across her pale face.

"Elly, I'm sorry; Zoe can be a little brash at times." The English pilot bowed nicely and extended her hand. Asuka and Rei just stared at the girl as Elly felt stupid, forcing Zoe back.

"Funstarin' cunts?" Zoe popped back in as Elly covered her mouth. Rei took the girl's hand and introduced herself.

"Rei Ayanami, nice to met you… two." Rei said unsurely, reaching out as the girl's smile got creepy.

"Asuka Langley Sohryu, Second child." Asuka butted in as Elly frowned.

"The Nazi." Elly played a smile as Asuka grimaced.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Asuka gripped her fist to the sky as Rei took her hand.

"Welcome to Tokyo-3!" Misato screamed as everyone turned to the small group of girls.

"Uhhhh, where can I get a drink?" Elly or Zoe said dully as she grabbed a random bag off the rotation.

"How do you know that's yours?" Asuka snapped as Elly continued to walk off.

"I can smell it, jus' like you're vomit-breath." Elly walked away as she traced boozes in the air and followed it.

"Where is everyone?" Misato asked as she looked to Asuka and Rei who both shrugged and chased after the blind girl.

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

TBC…


	9. Getting to know you

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

7:00 A.M. Katsuragi's place.

"Two more minutes." Misato leaned up in bed and slammed the snooze button as she buried her head in her pillow. Random noise broke out all over the house as the almost siren alarm clock when off again. Asuka slowly awoke across from Rei as Jo turned off her fan in her room the others found weird, which Americans normally are the walk-in closet.

Hikari slowly leaned up and stretched out a yawn as she blinked a few times. She smiled lightly as she felt rested for the first time in days. The nightmares were terrible as she was forced to live... a lie. Her family, her life, was just a deceit, another way for people to control other people. Hikari was a responsible, perfect child, the class president for crying out loud! But now she had to face the hard, ugly facts. She was clone of Hikari Hokari, grown in a lab somewhere, build to serve and follow blindly which she did to a fucking T.

The smile disappeared as she suddenly she realized her ass was wet. Her hand felt between her legs as the brown haired girl looked down her red and black dragon shirt to the massive wet spot between her legs. She lifted her shirt to find her panties in the same state as she groaned.

_"It happened again!"_

Rustling spooked Hikari as she gasped and covered her lap with her blanket.

"Is everything ok Miss Hikari?" Elly's smooth cockney voice asked as the white-haired girl leaned up rubbing her face childishly.

"I'm fine Elly." Hikari looked off from her roommate, even blind the English girl still looked like she could see right her. The two looked at each other for a minute as Elly asked out of the blue.

"So you pissed the bed again huh?" Hikari shook for an instant as she formed a quick lie.

"No, I just spilled some water on myself last night." Most would of never second guessed Hikari as Elly smiled.

"I maybe blind but there nothing wrong with my sense of smell and I smell piss Miss Hikari." Hikari's blood went cold as she couldn't believe that the blind girl could smell her perfectly from only a few feet away. Hikari's brain went into gear as she jumped up and yanked her blanket and sheets from her bed. A giggle broke out behind the brown-haired girl as she froze and looked back.

"What's so funny?" A pang of spite shot through Hikari as she knew something wasn't right.

"I was jus' thinking about how funny everyone will find this Miss Hikari." Elly's smile broke into a grin as Hikari went on the defensive.

"Please don't tell the others Elly." Hikari begged with no offer to keep the girl's mouth shut as Elly shrugged.

"I guess that's up to you…" The blind girl said offhandedly as her opaque eyes wandered around.

"What do you want?" Hikari replied knowingly as she prepared herself for blackmail.

"Nothing really but since you offered…, I like dolls." Elly's sized the girl up as Hikari felt naked in those white eyes.

"You want me to buy you a doll?" Hikari relaxed on the inside as Elly shook her head.

"I want you to be my doll… Miss Hikari." Shock rocked Hikari's body and mind as her jaw dropped.

"What? No way, out of the question!" Hikari snapped viciously as she glared at the girl who simply shrugged again.

"Have it your way…, Jo! Can you come here a minute?" Elly called out as she looked back at a panicky Hikari.

"No, please don't Elly, I'll…" Hikari heard slow footsteps heading right for them as Hikari looked between the door and the white-eyed girl.

"I'll do it." The brown-haired girl said hopelessly as she closed her eyes.

"What's up?" Jo suddenly opened the door and leaned in the doorway with an interested look on her face.

"Sorry it's nothing… Now fuck off." Elly smiled as Zoe finished with sneer.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Jo flipped her off and slammed the door, swearing to herself in the hall as Hikari sighed.

"That was close huh Miss Hikari?" The English girl smirked slyly as she looked her fingernails.

"That's not funny Elly." Hikari took a stern tone as Elly looked back at her.

"I wasn't trying to be funny Miss Hikari." Elly slowly shifted in bed and stood up. Hikari started to get angry as Elly moved closer to her.

"Stop calling me that." Hikari got caught in the English girl's milky eyes as her lips trembled, trying to make words come out.

"What do you want me to call you?" Elly lifted her hand as she let fingers touch the hem of the other girl's shirt.

"Hikari-chan is fine." Hikari blushed as Elly's fingers brushed across her damp spot.

"What about Hikari-sama?" Elly purred softly as her fingers traveled upward to Hikari's chin.

"Elly, I don't really know you that well for you to call me…" Before Hikari could finish a small finger was pressed to her lips. Elly lifted her hands to the confused girl's face and felt it. Her hands traveled down her neck to her arms, across her small chest and tight stomach.

"You have a great shape." Elly slowly got to her knees as she reached up under Hikari's shirt and gripped the sides of her panties. The brown eyed girl gasped loudly as she felt the damp fabric slide off her hips and crotch. The cool room stung the girl's crotch as her body erupted with goose-bumps.

"You smell nice." Elly breathed in Hikari's musky aroma deeply as her toes curled in her green tipped socks. Hikari was flood with different emotions as most confused and scared her. Hikari sniffed a bit as Elly paused.

"Why are you crying Hikari-kun? I just want to get to know you a bit better." Amusement was heavy in the English girl's voice as the Japanese girl shook her head fighting back the tears.

"E-Elly… please stop, not like this…" Elly chuckled softly at the girl's weak protest as she tapped her nose on the girl's burning clit. Hikari gasped suddenly as her crotch began to burn against her will. She hadn't masturbated in days and now the sudden attention from fellow pilot was too much.

"You sound cute." Elly's words set a wildfire blush across Hikari's face as she looked up at the brown haired girl, her right hand dipping between her legs. Elly's insides melted into her white cotton panties as she listened to her dolly whimper.

"I want to taste you Hikari-kun." Elly asked hotly as she pressed her middle finger into her own cunt, panties in all. Hikari shook her head feebly as her legs trembled in place, unable to move. Words choked in her throat, hands trembling as she wished this would all end…

"Soooo, who do I tell first?" Elly sighed questionably, pumping her finger just inside her as Hikari steeled her face, unsure what to say. After a few seconds of panting, she nodded her head for Elly to continue. The blind girl smiled on the inside as she couldn't believe she was getting away with this. She touched people's faces out of politeness, but now she was getting a personal sense of this other pilot. The years of loneliness were all about to disappear as she just needed one more thing. Hikari waited for her hole to be invaded as Elly struck her tongue out and took aim. Before she could taste the Asian girl a light knock rapped on her door.

"Hikari, Elly, you two ok?" Rei's cool voice asked as Elly's milky eyes glanced over at the door, tongue hanging from her mouth. She was so close, this wasn't in her plan, but she was a fast problem solver being one of her strongest talents.

"We're fine, jus' getting changed." Elly lied softly and stood as she pulled her finger out of her cunt and glared at Hikari to say the same. Hikari swallowed acutely as she looked to the door. She wanted to scream rape, but she was sure Elly wasn't going to hurt her, she was just "getting to know her better" right?

"We'll be right out." Hikari kept her tone in check as Elly listened to Rei move away from the door. Rei looked back unsurely as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Asuka was getting the shower ready as Jo sat on the toilet reading a heavy metal magazine. Asuka looked over as Rei sighed and looked into the mirror.

"Everything ok Rei?" Asuka pulled her shirt over her head next to the running water as Rei looked at her through the mirror.

"I'm not sure, Elly and Hikari are still in their room." Rei checked her teeth as she picked up her toothbrush.

"Strange, Hikari is normally the first one in here." Jo said carelessly as she continued reading. Back in the room the two girls changed silently as Elly broke it. Upset, Zoe showed her ugly face as Hikari's mind raced.

"We'll continue this later." Elly said sharply as she walked to the door and out. Hikari just stood in the middle of the room dumbfound and a little turned on as she stared at her panties on the floor.

_"Did that jus' really happen…?"_


End file.
